Always a Bridesmaid---and Groomsman
by cel-este-c
Summary: Roy and Riza have put off their wedding plans in order to bring democracy to Amestris. Havoc and Rebecca, however, still want them to be in their wedding. Between running a country and helping their friends with their wedding, will Roy and Riza ever actually get around to the grand affair their wedding is expected to be? Sequel to The Wedding.
1. Chapter 1

Note: OK, faithful readers, back by popular demand, here it is: The Sequel to "The Wedding," my Royai fic! This chapter is short but future chapters will be longer. Sorry this took so long. I will be working on this in tandem with my GajeelxLevy fic "The Guild" so updates will be less frequent than they were for "The Wedding," but I am working on it. Thank you for your patience my faithful readers. I very much appreciate all your reviews and messages.

Chapter 1

They walked together, holding hands, through the long hallway of the Central City military complex. He, in his gray tuxedo, and she, in her red formal dress, were an impossibly attractive couple.

And they were finally a couple, after many years of will-they-won't-they tension that everyone around them noticed but dared not to comment on. Riza Hawkeye and Roy Mustang no longer hid their attraction to each other, and were almost too outwardly affectionate. Almost all of their friends had caught them making out in the hall or heard obvious sex noises from outside either Roy or Riza's office. Yet no one seemed to mind, as long as they didn't have to witness any actual nudity.

They were currently on their way to the Xing/Amestris Goodwill Ball, where they would be the guests of honor, along with Emperor Ling Yao and his wife, Lan Fan, and the Ambassador of Xing, May Chang and her date, Alphonse Elric. The improvement of relations between Xing and Amestris had only improved both countries' economies, that along with the end of the war. The rebuilding of Ishval had also brought more trade and prosperity as well. Overall, the fall of the homunculi and Father had greatly improved the world. It wasn't perfect, but it was still a beautiful time to be alive, and everyone was working hard to help it stay that way.

Heymans Breda, now the official aide to the Fuhrer, stood at the grand doors at the end of the hall. He wore his regular blue military outfit and grinned when he saw his two commanding officers and friends approaching. He put his hand up in a salute.

"Fuhrer Mustang and Senator Hawkeye, all the guests have arrived," Breda announced as Mustang returned his salute.

"Thank you Breda. If you see my assistant, would you tell him I need to talk to him?" Riza asked.

"Not a problem. I'll find him and be down in a couple minutes," Breda replied, then quickly left.

Roy turned to Riza and looked at her questioningly. "Don't tell me you're gonna be working all night," he said, pouting.

She smiled and smoothed back his hair with her hand, since some of it had started to stick up. "No, I'm going to get Fuery to look over the new trade agreements so you and I can be alone tonight for once,"

"Really...?" he said seductively as he grabbed her hips, lightly moved her up against the wall and started kissing and sucking at her neck.

"Damn it Roy, you're gonna leave a mark on my skin! Also, anyone could come here and see us and..." she said angrily but her tirade against him was cut short when he pressed his mouth over hers. She whimpered a little when his tongue massaged hers and she grabbed his shoulders to anchor herself, her nails digging into his jacket.

"Riza...let's leave the ball early. I never get to see you since you got elected as Head Senator," he said, pouting, as he started stroking the inside of her thigh through the slit in her dress.

She sucked in her breath and quietly moaned when his hand got higher up on her thigh. He was about to pull off her pantyhose when they heard footsteps farther down the hall. He quickly moved away from her and took her arm while she straightened her dress. They turned around when Breda cleared his throat. Fuery was now with him.

"I found Fuery for you. I'll head down to the ball," he said, smiling, and went through the door to the ballroom.

"I need you to go over the trade agreements with Xing tonight. I need a summary before I go into the Senate to get it approved," Riza explained to Fuery.

"Can do," Fuery replied happily and quickly took off down the hall. Fuhrer Bradley's former sprawling residence had been converted to the Senate building, and all of the Senator's offices were now located there within the walls of the military complex, which was where Fuery was headed.

"I think we should go in now," Roy whispered in Riza's ear. She nodded and they walked through the double doors into the ballroom.

"Presenting Fuhrer Roy Mustang and Head Senator Riza Hawkeye," the announcer proclaimed as they entered.

"This is how it's going to be for the rest of our lives, isn't it?" he whispered to her as they proceeded down the stairs.

"If this isn't what you wanted you should have just stayed blind, then you wouldn't have to worry about it," she hissed at him, smiling and waving to the crowd who was now applauding their entrance.

"But then I wouldn't be able to see your beautiful face every day," he replied charmingly.

"Then don't complain," she teased as they reached the bottom of the stairs and descended into the crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I wrote and rewrote this chapter maybe 15 times, but I ended up really liking it. I also rewrote the ending to Chapter 1 because I thought it was abrupt. Warning: slight smut/lime towards the end.

Chapter 2

One month earlier...

"I think we should still hold the elections. Fuhrer Grumman said in his final address to the nation that they would still take place this week," Riza advised Roy as they sat in his office working on paperwork. The window behind his desk where he was sitting was starting to fill with the rays of dawn. He and Riza had both pulled another all-nighter.

He was wearing his military uniform, now adorned with the four stars that indicated he was Fuhrer. Riza had resigned from the military to become Roy's personal civilian aide, so she wore a gray business casual skirt and white blouse instead of her own military uniform. She sat next to him at his desk, a typical large amount of paperwork on top of it. Black Hayate slept peacefully in his doggie bed in the corner that Roy had put in the office for him.

"I agree. There's just one problem: no one decided to run to become the Senator that represents Central. I need someone I can trust in that district, which is why I'm glad it's up to me, the all-important Fuhrer, to appoint someone, as written in our new laws," he replied, grinning.

She looked up at him, momentarily pausing in her writing. "Who were you thinking about?"

"You," he replied flatly, not taking his eyes off his paperwork but still smiling, imagining her face at this moment.

She was mostly confused. "Me? But Roy, I can't be your aide and a Senator."

He finally looked up at her. "That's why you won't. I'll get Breda to be my aide, he can be just as pushy about paperwork as you. I'll announce you as my pick as the candidate for Senator, the people of Central will vote for you, because why wouldn't they, and then I'll try and get the Senators to elect you as Head Senator. I'm going to push you up to the top now," he explained simply, like it was the most uncomplicated idea in the world.

"Did you and my grandfather plan this? It seems a bit too convenient. He writes in the new democracy laws that the Fuhrer will appoint someone if a district has no one run for the new Senate, and then somehow, even though it's one of the most populous places in Amestris, no one does decide to run for the new Senate position in Central, giving you the authority to appoint someone?" she asked, her eyes narrowed at him in disbelief.

He held up his hands in an innocent gesture. "Like I could really plan something out that far in advance."

She shot him a disbelieving glare. "Right, because you and my grandfather are definitely not famous for your long-term schemes," she said sarcastically. The she sighed. "If the citizens of Amestris approve of me I will gladly represent them. You can't be involved though with the Senate. It's already pretty scandalous that I'm your fiancée and your aide. If you used your power as the Fuhrer to make your future wife the Head Senator I don't think the people of Amestris would consider their new, democratic government much different than the military state they previously had."

He turned and looked at her solemnly, lightly grabbing her face with both of his hands as he stared into her eyes. "I think you could make a difference in the Senate, much more than you can being here. You're wasting your potential helping me run the military." He caressed her face with his thumbs and she closed her eyes. "Plus, with you running the Senate and me leading the military, we can shape Amestris into the ideal country we imagined, but with the backing of the people. We won't be tyrants, but leaders to help this country heal it's wounds."

"You know I'd do anything for you," Riza replied as she opened her eyes.

"No," he said forcefully. "Do it for yourself. Help me atone for our sins in Ishval by becoming a force for progress in this country."

"How come you're so serious this morning," she asked as she glanced out the window, noticing it was dawn.

He leaned in even closer to her, his face close enough so she could feel his breath on her cheek. "When you said you were my future wife, I realized I wanted to raise our future children in a more ideal world. In order for that to happen, I need you to help it become an ideal world," he stated. "By the way, I like it when you say that." Roy then started kissing her neck and moved his hands to her hips. He couldn't help it when she wore her hair up and left her neck wide open for his mouth to taste.

"Say what?" she stuttered, losing her composure a little as her entire body started to tingle with sensation.

"That you're my future wife. That you're all mine and no other person will ever kiss your beautiful skin or make you scream with pleasure like I do," he whispered hotly in her ear.

"Damn it Roy, you have to get this paperwork done. We have to go to East City today, and I'm still not packed. Why can't you just focus on...oh." She abruptly stopped talking when she found herself sitting on the desk in front of Roy, who had picked her up and put her there. Her face was red. I was still hard for her to believe that the things she used to fantasize about doing with Roy were actually happening. Roy was less embarrassed and way more excited that his fantasies of hot office sex with Riza Hawkeye were finally coming true.

"You have no idea how many years I thought about this," he said as he sat in his chair, his dark eyes racing up and down her body. He reached under her skirt and slid off her panties, then pushed up her skirt. She whimpered in anticipation.

"Everyday, instead of doing my paperwork, I thought about all the dirty things I wanted to do to you in an office at work," he murmured. He started kissing her inner thigh.

She tilted her head back and moaned with pleasure. "What did you think about while you were slacking off?"

"I'll show you," he replied quietly. He pushed her skirt all the way up and sucked on her clitoris, then licked in between her folds. He smiled when he heard her cry out and then try to muffle herself.

"We have to stop," she said weakly, her hands gripping the desk tightly.

He lapped up her juices. "Your body doesn't agree. You're so wet Riza. I think that means you want me," he teased.

"Roy..." she trailed off as he continued to lick inside her, his tongue now moving rhythmically in and out of her. He pulled her legs over his shoulders and continued his oral assault on her. Just as she thought she was going to come, he stopped and put her legs back down. She whimpered again, this time from his absence.

"Don't worry, I'm still going to make you scream my name, just like in all my fantasies," he whispers in her ear as he leaned over. "Take all your clothes off."

Before she could argue, someone knocked at the door. Roy opened the drawer in his desk and quickly put on his ignition glove, his entire being bent on burning whoever knocked on that door alive for interrupting them.

Riza pecked him on the cheek. "We'll just have to finish this later. We have a country to run," she said calmly and logically as she got off the desk.

He handed her underwear that he picked up off the floor and she quickly put them on. When she was sitting, working on her paperwork once again, he called out in a very irritated voice for whoever it was to come in.

"Hope I wasn't interrupting anything," the former Fuhrer Grumman said as he walked in, laughing and smiling to himself. His glasses glinted in the sunlight and he twirled his gray mustache mischievously.

Riza Hawkeye got embarrassed rarely. The facets of her personality, mainly her confidence, made it hard for her to care what anyone else around her might think of her. If she received praise she thanked the person, but she was hardly one to get worked up over it.

Yet she was quite embarrassed now, when she thought of what Roy was just doing to her a minute ago and her grandfather coming in to the very same room. She couldn't help but blush. She buried her face in her paperwork, waiting for her cheeks to feel less warm.

Roy also was not embarrassed easily, but was more due to the fact that he had no shame and only those closest to him actually knew him that well. When he was a colonel, everyone assumed he was a womanizing fool, when the truth was he was neither. It's hard to get embarrassed about something you're not.

Roy wasn't flustered by Grumman's appearance at all. Riza was his, and he had no qualms about anyone knowing about it. He was also distracted by the fact that Grumman was holding a leash to a white dog that was seemingly Black Hayate's same age and breed.

"I brought you young lovers a present! I imagine Hayate isn't getting the attention he used to now that you two seem obsessed with making up for lost time (Riza hid her face in her hands at this comment, but Roy just smiled lecherously), so I brought him a mate! Her name is Fubuki," Grumman exclaimed happily.

Black Hayate woke up and perked up his ears when he heard his name. He then barked when he noticed another dog in the room, bounded up to her, and started sniffing her. Fubuki sniffed him back.

"Don't worry, she's well-trained. Her former owner is in the hospital and is sadly terminally ill, so to ease his mind I told him I would give his dog to the Fuhrer and future First Lady of Amestris' dog to breed with! I think that made him happy, that she would have puppies after all these years," Grumman explained.

Riza looked at her grandfather solemnly, her embarrassment gone. "Thank you sir."

"Well, I'll leave you to get back to work. I'm sure I'll see you two soon. Maybe at your wedding," Grumman teased happily as he departed the room, waving.

Hayate and Fubuki lay on the floor next to each other, sleeping. Roy and Riza smiled at the pair fondly.

"Puppies? I'm not sure I'm ready for that," Roy said quietly.

"You'll be fine," she said reassuringly. "I'm going to go pack for East City. You get back to work."

"But Riza…" he started to complain.

"I'll be back in one hour, and if that stack of papers isn't any smaller I will be seriously displeased," she warned him.

"Some things never change…" Roy muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Long chapter with all the fluff.

Chapter 3

Back to the present...

* * *

"The ballroom looks lovely," Riza said as she looked around when they reached the bottom of the stairs at the Xing/Amestris Goodwill Ball.

"Not as lovely as you," Roy remarked.

"Is there ever a time when you won't flirt with me," she asked, half-joking, half-not.

He smiled. "No. Sorry, you're stuck with it." She just shook her head, also smiling and rolling her eyes.

The ballroom was decorated beautifully with Xingese lanterns lit up on the ceiling and huge floral displays were placed in glass vases on tables with food scattered throughout the social area. The orchestra tuned their instruments up on the balcony.

The newly redone ballroom was the pride of Fuhrers Grumman and Mustang, as they both had helped decide what it should look like. A grand staircase lined one wall while giant windows and doors led out to a balcony with a stunning view of Central from above. Both of the Fuhrers had decided a better ballroom was needed if the leaders of Amestris planned to entertain foreign dignitaries more often than King Bradley had.

"Lan Fan, I can't believe you're here so soon after having your baby," Riza exclaimed as she and Roy made their way over to their friends. Ling and Lan Fan wore formal Xingese attire for the occasion. They hadn't changed much in the years following the Promised Day physically. Lan Fan had not been able to make it back to Xing after Edward and Winry's wedding, and she had the baby in the private rooms of the best hospital in Central City. Roy and Riza had seen to it personally.

Lan Fan and Riza had become fast friends due to their similar circumstances in life. They both had protected the men they loved and had found themselves in positions of power in their respective countries. They also liked to joke they were each in love with the two biggest idiots in all the world. Ling and Roy had also become friends, especially now that their two countries were greater allies than they ever had been before, and they respected each other.

Roy and Riza stopped off at the table where Ling was looking at an hors d'oeuvre questioningly and Lan Fan was trying to explain it to him when she heard Riza. Riza and Lan Fan bowed to each other while Roy and Ling shook hands.

"Just because I had a baby doesn't mean I can skip official affairs," Lan Fan replied, giving her friends a small smile.

"How is the future Emperor of Xing," Riza asked.

"Our son is healthy. We should be able to take him back to Xing soon. It'll be hard crossing the desert with a baby but we've been here a long time as it is," Ling replied, putting his arm around Lan Fan and grinning. They were both ecstatic over their new son.

"Stay in Amestris as long as you need to, and when you do decide to go back please do not hesitate to ask us for anything you might need," Roy said to both of them solemnly.

"Don't worry, I'll definitely take you up on that offer when the time comes," Ling said, patting Roy on the shoulder.

Riza pulled Lan Fan aside as the men talked about the baby. "In all seriousness, don't leave until you feel ready. In another month the railroad between here and your country's capital will be completed, so stay here until then and the trip will take no time at all," Riza said to Lan Fan.

"I thought about it, but everyone at home is so excited to see the baby. It's a tough decision, but I'll talk to Ling and we'll figure it out," Lan Fan replied.

"I understand. Your clan must be anxious to welcome the new baby," Riza sympathized.

"I was kind of hoping if we were here long enough we could attend the grandest wedding in Amestrian history between the Fuhrer and Head Senator," Lan Fan teased while she lightly elbowed her friend.

"We have to put it off because our friends Havoc and Rebecca are getting married. When Roy and I get married it's going to be such an ordeal..." Riza trailed off. Just thinking about it gave Riza a headache.

"Riza, the ambassador of Xing is here," Roy said as he took her arm.

"I'll talk to you later," Riza said to Lan Fan as they bowed to each other again in farewell. May Chang, also in formal Xingese attire, and Alphonse Elric, in a black tuxedo, hurried towards them. They also bowed to Ling and Lan Fan, who were now stuffing their faces.

"Fuhrer Mustang and Senator Hawkeye, it's a pleasure to see you," May said respectfully. Unlike Lan Fan and Ling, Alphonse and May had changed physically throughout the years, which was to be expected since they were children during the reign and downfall of Fuhrer King Bradley. May was petite and usually wore her long dark hair down or in a bun. She was now a young woman, but she had retained her somewhat high-pitched voice. Alphonse's human body was tall and somewhat broad, and he kept his golden hair much shorter than his brother. He was almost a foot taller than May.

"I really wish you two would stop with that. You can just call us Riza and Roy," insisted Riza.

Roy noticed Alphonse and May holding hands. "So, the Ambassador of Xing has already found herself a nice Amestrian boyfriend," he commented.

Alphonse rubbed the back of his head with his free hand and smiled sheepishly while May blushed. "We just came over to thank you for persuading Emperor Ling to choose me as ambassador," May said to Roy.

Roy just shrugged. "Ling had no problems with it. Plus with our expanded relations with Xing it made sense to have someone who knew both countries, and there just aren't a lot of people who have been in both extensively. You were the perfect candidate. Plus I believe I told you once that I owed you for saving the most precious thing in the world to me," Roy replied, quickly glancing at Riza. May sighed at Roy's comment about Riza, and Riza looked flustered for a moment but recovered quickly.

"I look forward to your address to the Senate. Please let me know if you need anything at all. My office is always open to you," Riza said, changing the subject and smiling at May.

May smiled back. "Thank you, Sen...I mean, thank you Riza," May said, correcting herself.

"And what are you going to do Alphonse, now that you seem to be done wandering the world?" Roy asked.

"I'm going to try out to become a state alchemist. Now that you've changed the program to use alchemists to aid the people of Amestris instead of as weapons, I want to use my gifts for the citizens of this country," said Alphonse decidedly. May looked up at him admiringly. Riza could practically see stars in the girl's eyes.

"If you try out, there's a slot for an alchemist here in Central. It's the most prestigious spot available. Alex Louis Armstrong is in charge of the state alchemist program, so you'll need to impress him," Roy informed him, taking two glasses of champagne off a passing waiter's tray and then giving a glass to Riza.

"I'll do my utmost to carry on the tradition of the Elric name and to make everyone proud of me," Alphonse replied, his face eager.

The conductor of the orchestra appeared and signaled for the beginning of the dance.

"Well kids, that's our cue. If you'll excuse us, we have to go lead this dance. I expect to see the two of you out there as well," Roy said to May and Al. They nodded back at him.

As soon as he saw Roy and Riza and Ling and Lan Fan on the dancefloor, the conductor started playing. It was a slow song and Roy held Riza against him tightly as they shuffled around the ballroom dancefloor.

"How's the repeal of military anti-fraternization law going," Roy inquired quietly while they danced.

"That's so far the only thing we can all agree on, with stipulations of course," she replied, sighing.

"What stipulations do they want?"

"Bureaucracy of course. Forms to fill out if you decide to pursue a romantic relationship. Then rank requirements, like say if you get involved with your superior officer. In those circumstances you're not allowed to serve with them and you get transferred. Not necessarily to another city or anything but to a different superior officer. No favoritism can be allowed," she explained, smiling.

He looked down at her. "I never treated you any differently than any of the other soldiers under my command," he stated seriously.

"Yeah, not up until the night we slept together. Then you definitely treated me differently than everyone else under your command," she teased him.

He looked at her a bit quizzically. "You're always teasing me now. You always just used to yell at me."

"I'm happier now. Aren't you?" she asked, her eyes wide in expectation.

"Riza," he said solemnly as he stopped dancing and cupped her face with his hands. "I'm the happiest I've ever been in my life." He pressed his lips against hers gently and briefly, as they were in public and couldn't be too affectionate.

"Uhh, is that Olivier Mira Armstrong and Miles dancing over there?" Roy asked quietly as he and Riza resumed dancing. All other couples had been asked to join the dance and that couple had caught Roy's interest.

"Probably. Did I never tell you?" Riza whispered. Roy shook his head. "A month before Ed and Winry's wedding we had a bachelorette party because unlike you dumb men we knew we would be too busy before the wedding for it."

"Two questions: one, did you meet any men at this party, and two, what does this have to do with Olivier?" he inquired.

She shook her head at him and rolled her eyes. "You're such an idiot. No, I was at a party with my female friends, I wasn't particularly looking for men. I saw enough men everyday at that time at work." He looked gloomy and muttered something about him being right in front of her all along but she ignored him and continued on. "Anyway, Olivier, after drinking some kind of clear alcohol she said she bought from a bartender who defected from Drachma, got a bit intoxicated. She cornered me outside the bathroom at this bar in Central and told me about a longtime affair she had with Miles. She said she knew I would understand since everyone knew about my longtime affair with you."

Roy looked around the dancefloor to make no one was in earshot. "Go on," he said, incredibly interested in Riza's story.

"I told her, somewhat stupidly, I might add, that even though I thought I felt affection for you I had never actually acted on it, and if you had any for me you hadn't either, at least not overtly. That was when she told me the most surprising thing of all," she paused, as Roy looked too eager for this story and she liked to torture him a bit every once in awhile.

"What was it?" he asked calmly, knowing Riza was teasing him. He wouldn't play her game.

"She told me that I shouldn't let a job interfere with being with someone that I loved. Then she just walked away and I never discussed this with anyone until now. I don't even know if she remembers telling me," Riza concluded.

Roy looked thoughtful. "Olivier Mira Armstrong is human after all then, huh?" he pondered to himself quietly. Riza gave him a disapproving glare.

"Heh. Not much changes," Breda said as appeared next to them, grinning widely at them. Roy and Riza broke apart and stood in front of him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Roy inquired.

"Heh. It's just always been obvious that Senator Hawkeye was the one in charge in your relationship," Breda replied.

"What do you want Breda?" Roy demanded, a little annoyed with Breda's statement.

"The press wants permission to photograph the two of you dancing. I almost had to break a camera when you kissed earlier, but they couldn't get a good shot since they're so far away. They're already penning an article about the great love of the most powerful couple in Amestris," Breda replied, all while continuing to grin.

They both just nodded in approval, and Breda went to go get the photographers.

"I'm starting to regret those freedom of the press laws now," Roy complained as they started to dance again.

"It's not so bad. At least no one's writing negative things about us," she replied.

"Give it time. Leaders are always the most criticized. Once we get married, our love story will be old news and everyone will hate us," Roy said gloomily.

"If you don't cheer up for those photographers I'll just go to work and you can forget about spending the night together tonight," she whispered as the photographers approached them.

When the photographers were escorted back to the press area by Breda after all the photos were taken Breda overheard them commenting on how happy the Fuhrer seemed to be with his fiancee. One reporter even declared herself jealous that her husband never looked at her the way Roy looked at Riza.

"Breda, when's the wedding," one of the reporters asked.

He shrugged. "When you see the former Fuhrer Grumman walking down the aisle with Senator Hawkeye in a wedding dress, that's when I'll tell you when the wedding is."


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Lemon, you have been warned. It it over after the line break if you don't want to read it.

Chapter 4

After hours of dancing, eating, talking, and drinking, the ball came to a close. It was considered a huge success and everyone agreed that Fuhrer Mustang and Senator Hawkeye were perfectly capable of handling foreign affairs with ease.

The couple walked back to their house hand-in-hand, smiling and saying nothing. They had decided to buy a house close to military headquarters and the new Senate building, and they both were still moving their belongings in from their apartments. It was a difficult job finding a house that had a yard for the dogs, a place for Roy's car, and secure enough for their guards to be appeased. Roy and Riza usually only allowed guards outside their house at night; at all other times they protected themselves and each other or were accompanied by Breda or Fuery, who they considered to be more than enough protection.

Eventually they had found a two-story brick house with a nice-sized yard. It was a bit of a fixer-upper but once the renovations had been completed it was a gorgeous house. A security fence was built around it and the two abandoned lots on either side of it were also purchased by Riza and Roy so when they were home it felt like they were somewhat alone.

They walked through their large oak front door and quietly stepped past the dogs, who were sleeping next to each other on the sofa. They went upstairs to their room and quietly closed their bedroom door, avoiding piles of cardboard boxes along the way.

Riza went over to her closet and hung up her dress while Roy also put his clothes in his closet on the other side of the room. She then went to the bathroom to brush her hair out while he laid on the bed. She had left the bathroom door open so he watched her work out the tangles in her hair while in her underwear.

Her hair was something he had always found beautiful, especially when it was long. It was like strands of gold. He wanted to bury his face in it and never come out again. He would never get enough of that lavender scent that came from that shampoo she used and that unique scent that was all hers.

"Riza, are you almost done?" he asked, as he wasn't sure how much more he could take. He ached to be with her. He always did.

"We have two more bathrooms, Roy, just use one of those," she replied distractedly as she brushed the back of her hair.

He got off the bed and slowly and silently came up behind her while she was concentrating on getting a tangle out of her hair. He grabbed her from behind and wrapped his arms around her stomach. She flinched at first but eased when she realized it was just him.

"None of the other bathrooms have you in it though," he said huskily as he started to move his hands up and down her bare skin.

"You couldn't wait two minutes until I finished brushing my hair," she asked wryly as she put down her brush on the sink and leaned back into his embrace.

"Obviously not," he replied as started kissing the back of her neck. "What do you expect when you're standing there, dressed in almost no clothing? A man can only take so much."

"You have even less clothing on than me, but somehow I still managed to keep my lust under control," she joked.

He was too busy moving down her body with his lips to reply. He swept her hair to the side and kissed her back.

Anytime he could he would tenderly kiss the places on her back where he had burned her flesh. The tattoo and the scars were a reminder of their mutual sin and redemption. She was the reason he had become who he was, the good and bad, and he would always be eternally grateful for her presence in his world. So he kissed her scars every chance he could, like a ritual that had to be performed every time in order to appease his goddess. She let him do it, mostly because it felt great, but also because she knew when he did it his guilt from burning her eased just a little bit more each time.

He unclasped her bra and threw it in their room on the floor, then held her shoulders and kissed her back gently. She gripped the sink in front of her and whimpered while he worked his way up and down her back.

"Roy, ugh, please," she pleaded. She hadn't been with him in a week, so she was feeling needy.

He smirked. "It sounds like someone's excited."

"If you're going to tease me then I'll take what I want from you," she replied simply. She turned around and shoved him on the bed. "Take them off," she commanded to him as she took off her panties. He obeyed and threw his underwear off.

She looked down and noticed he was already hard for her. "Already?" she asked, one eyebrow raised.

He gave her an apologetic look. "I kinda like it when you boss me around. It sort of turns me on," he muttered.

She crawled onto the bed as he sat up and she straddled his lap. "Fine, then shut up, sir, and kiss me."

"Ugh, Riza, you know I like it when you call me 'sir,'" he said as he pressed his lips to hers.

"I said, mmmm, to shut up," she replied in between kisses.

"Yes ma'am," he replied and put his mouth to better use by kissing her breasts. She arched her back and grasped his shoulders for support. He moved back and forth between both of her nipples, licking and sucking while their hips moved against each other.

She then decided she was tired of waiting, so she lined herself up and pushed his length deep inside her.

"Riza..." he said breathlessly as he moved his mouth away from her breasts so he could moan. How did she always feel so damn good, so wet and tight and amazing? Every damn time. Not that he was complaining.

He put his hands on her waist as they grinded against each other. Her walls were sucking him in and they were both close to a release already. They had been deprived of this for too long. She softly mewled and panted until she felt the tension that had been building in her lower stomach explode into pleasurable sensations throughout her body. Then she yelled his name until she felt him also come a second later, his liquid coating her walls. He grabbed her tightly and laid her next to him, holding her up against his body as exhaustion fell upon both of them.

"Riza," he said sleepily. "After we get married, would you quit taking birth control? I want to have a child. I mean, if you want that too."

She looked up at him and smiled, as she stroked his cheek. He looked back at her, his dark eyes unwavering. "Of course I want that," she replied softly. Inside she was about to melt, thinking about a baby with his dark hair and her eyes.

He smiled. "Riza, I love you so much," he said. "I never have loved anyone else and I never will." Roy then kissed her and they both fell asleep tangled up together.

When he woke up the next morning she was wrapped up in his arms. Roy was an early riser, always had been. Usually she was up as well, getting up sometimes even before him, but not this morning. He gazed at her face with a small smile. He wondered how it could ever be possible for anyone to fall out of love with another person. He couldn't imagine his world without Riza. He didn't want to.

* * *

That afternoon Riza was on her way to meet a constituent. Senators were given three afternoons off a week to meet with the people they represented, to promote transparency in the newly established democracy.

Riza had, so far, only had to deal with one malcontent, but had handled it easily. A rather burly man came in her office, calmly at first, but then started yelling something about Fuhrer King Bradley. Then the man had lunged for her. She had subdued him until the police came, keeping him pinned to the floor with her foot while she held her gun above him, and rumors about Riza easily handling a man three times her size had gained her even more respect in the eyes of most of the citizens of Central.

Riza arrived at the cafe in Central a bit earlier than Rebecca, the very special constituent she was meeting with today. Since she was the leader of the Senate now, the days of eating outside, lounging underneath an umbrella and eating dessert with her best friend were now mostly gone. Instead she was ushered into the VIP room, which was quite fancy with its little marble fountain, and waited for her friend. Rebecca looked a bit frazzled when she came through the door.

"I thought your guards were going to pat me down out there. Not that I'd mind. I can't believe Roy lets those guys hang around with you all day. They're so young and muscular," Rebecca babbled as she sat across from Riza.

"Roy's highly aware he has nothing to worry about when it comes to other men," Riza replied, smiling.

"You two are quite devoted to each other. You're just lucky Havoc and I helped you see it," Rebecca commented, looking smugly at her friend over her menu.

"I will always be grateful. We would have gotten there eventually. That weekend was so dramatic though," Riza commented.

"Oh well, I feel like most of our lives have been dramatic. So why are the guards here though? I thought you told them you didn't need them. Did Roy have them step up security after your attack?" Rebecca inquired. She knew Riza had not been shaken at all after that man had come after her in her office. After all, she had fought in a war, and several other battles after that. But perhaps Roy had been worried about his lover and forced her to have extra security.

"It wasn't Roy. It was the security service. They insisted they follow me in public and now I have one in the office with me at all times. Roy was against it. He knows I can take care of myself. I've been taking care of him most of his adult life," Riza explained as she continued to look at her menu.

Rebecca set her menu down suddenly and sighed. "Honestly, how did it take so long for you two to end up together?" she asked incredulously. She then continued, "So really, how's that going? I've heard the rumors you know. Breda said you two can't keep your hands off each other. Also I read in the newspaper today that you and Roy are the greatest love match in the history of Amestris. But, of course, questions are also being raised in those same stories if you and Roy broke anti-fraternization laws before he became Fuhrer. They just can't let anyone have any happiness, can they?" Rebecca sighed.

Riza smiled sardonically as she too put down her menu. "I honestly wondered how long it would take them." The waiter came over as soon as he saw them put down their menus. They ordered their food and continued their conversation.

"You should give an interview. You know Fuery and Breda want you and Roy to give a joint one. Go with that one reporter, the one who works at the _Review, _he loves the two of you," Rebecca advised.

"I'll talk to Roy about it tonight," Riza replied, but then she changed the subject and looked at her friend earnestly. "Rebecca, I need to ask you something. I'm your maid of honor, is there anything at all you need me to do?"

Rebecca sighed and put her chin in her hands, frowning. "When Jean proposed I thought having the wedding sooner than later would be better, because somewhere in my mind I thought I could get it done before yours had even been planned, but now I see the folly in my ways. I have the venue and the food, but everything else is just not coming together the way I thought it would," she admitted.

"What more do you need? I can have Fuery make some calls. I'll talk to people personally, or I'll have Roy do it even. I don't know if you know but we are somewhat important in some circles," Riza replied, her last statement teasing.

"Honestly, I have most things in hand, and I'm pretty sure Jean has name-dropped Roy at least twice already," Rebecca said, laughing. "Really what I need help on is my dress and my vows. And my decorations. That's most of my struggle at the moment."

Riza took a drink of her water. "Rebecca, I can definitely help you with all of those things," she said confidently.

"But Riza, you're already busy running the country," Rebecca teased.

"I don't run the country, Rebecca, I am the representative of the people of Central. And as you are both a citizen of Central and my best friend, your problems are mine," Riza reassured her as she gave Rebecca a genuine smile.

"Ugh, I guess I can't argue with that. Fine, what are your suggestions then?" Rebecca said good-naturedly. The waiter came and brought their food, so they talked in between bites.

"Well, for your dress, I have a boutique I use here in Central for all my dresses. It just so happens they make wedding dresses as well. We can go there after we eat, I'm sure the owner would be more than happy to help us out," Riza suggested. They talked of vows and wedding decor for the rest of their meal.

They headed for the boutique after lunch, flanked by two of Riza's guards as they walked down the sunny city streets. Rebecca talked like the guards weren't there and Riza felt somewhat normal for once. People gawked as she walked by but no one bothered them, either too polite or too scared of the Hawk's Eye and her two intimidating guards.

As soon as they walked through the doors, the owner, a wiry woman in her mid-50s rushed out to greet Riza. The boutique was small but stuffed with glamorous dresses hanging up on racks.

"Senator Hawkeye, I'm so glad to see you again! One of my girls just finished the alterations on that dress you ordered, the black one. Were you in need of another dress already?" asked the boutique owner.

"Actually I'm here for someone else. This is my best friend Rebecca. She needs a wedding dress, but wasn't having any luck anywhere else. I told her she just had to come here," Riza answered, gesturing to Rebecca, who stepped forward to shake the owner's hand.

"Of course, I am happy to help with any friend of yours! Let's take you to the dressing room and we can figure out what kind of dress you need," the owner replied happily, showing Rebecca to the dressing room.

Riza turned to one of her guards. "Could you go tell Fuery I need him to meet me in the Senate building? I don't think I'll have time before the Xing trade vote to go back to the office," she inquired, and one of the guards nodded and left the store. The other guard stood near Riza as she sat in a chair, waiting on Rebecca.

Rebecca tried on three gowns until she finally found her perfect one. She and Riza both teared up when they looked at Rebecca with her dress on in the large mirror they had outside the dressing room.

"Rebecca, you have to get this one. You look so gorgeous," Riza said, hugging her best friend.

"Thanks," Rebecca replied, wiping her eyes. Then she turned to Riza and said gaily, "Riza, I think that first dress I tried on would be perfect for you. You should definitely try it on! Do you have time?"

The boutique owner agreed. "Oh yes, Senator, that would look perfect on you! I'd also be honored if you wore one of my dresses to your wedding."

"Well..." Riza replied hesitantly. Rebecca pouted at her. "Fine, but real quick. I have to go to a vote in an hour."

Rebecca smiled widely and clapped. She changed back into her clothes and switched places with Riza, sitting and chatting with Riza's guard.

When Riza came out wearing the wedding dress, Rebecca was stunned. "Oh Riza, you have to buy that dress!"

Before Riza could reply she was interrupted by a camera flash. The photographer was quickly apprehended and ushered out of the store by Riza's remaining guard. No one had even noticed the photographer when he had come in the store.

Apparently the press corps had been tipped off that she was there, and now they had a picture of her, with her assumed maid of honor, trying on a wedding dress.

Rebecca looked at her friend, a worried smile plastered on her face. "Sorry...?"

Riza shrugged her shoulders. "It's not like it's a secret I'm engaged. I'm just not looking forward to the press conference tonight. I'm sure instead of asking me about the financial future of this country the press will be more worried about what my wedding colors are," Riza replied, sighing.

Rebecca grinned. "I just hope Roy doesn't see the photos. It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding," she joked.


End file.
